


Back To You

by garands



Series: Zutara Month 2k16 [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, i fell off the bandwagon, sorry kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garands/pseuds/garands
Summary: “Everything okay?” Her smile was like daylight breaking.He sounded like a sap but it was true.In the months of rain and winter gloom they’d had in this city he was always aware of just how vivid she was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we're not gonna talk about me going mia and ignoring this and letting the prompts pile up, but i will say this: i'm 110% finishing this. just maybe not... on time?  
> -  
> for day 9 (ethereal)

He could see it in his head, the same bits of memories playing in a loop.

_Katara._

_The glass window behind her was wet with rain and it dimmed the city’s lights._

_Their apartment was bare, only the essentials remained. Most of the boxes had been moved to the moving truck downstairs, but they’d be staying another night here._

_He dropped a bowl, breaking the comfortable silence. She turned and raised a brow at him._

_“Everything okay?” Her smile was like daylight breaking._

_He sounded like a sap but it was true._

_In the months of rain and winter gloom they’d had in this city he was always aware of just how vivid she was._

_He dreaded ever leaving._

Zuko couldn’t wait to be back. The train was advancing slowly and he was almost home, almost. Only a few more hours before he arrived at the city’s central station and Katara picked him up. He could see that too. She would lean against the car, a grin on her face and a cup of some warm beverage in her hand.


End file.
